


Eye of the Beholder

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 22:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2286543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River is gorgeous, but what does she see in the Doctor?</p><p>[Author’s Note: This is rated PG-13, because this is River’s appraisal of the Doctor, and, well, she’s <i>River</i>.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye of the Beholder

The Doctor chased Amy through the surf, both of them laughing and screaming. Rory lay on a blanket sunbathing, ignoring the noise.

Above them, River lay on the bluff, her hair camouflaged by the golden brush all around her. They weren’t aware she’d arrived.

She grinned and propped her face on her hands, staring down at her husband. She was aware of the comments the two of them got when they were seen together in public. Some women were jealous that she’d snagged such a “younger” man, others wondered why she’d settled for him.

But she hadn’t settled. She demanded the best, and she got it.

She admitted he did look all gangly and knees and elbows in that tweed and and high water trousers he preferred, but he really wasn’t. She grinned and stared down at him. Wiggling herself down comfortably in the grass, her eyes gleaming.

It was fun ogling her husband when he was unaware. It was fun when he was aware too, she always loved the way he blushed down to his ankles.

But, ah, he had that wonderful firm chest to hold those two beating hearts, he had long strong arms, and despite appearances, he actually had lovely knees, not knobby at all. He always joked about his bow legs, but his legs were actually beautiful, smooth and strong, leading up to the most perfect bum, small and tight and round, and she just wanted to nibble on it.

Only he could put such a perfect bum in a pair of swim trunks and make it look ridiculous.

She tucked the tip of her finger in her mouth and bit on it, grinning.

Now all she had to do was distract Amy and Rory.

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a comment in the box below._


End file.
